


Night Games

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Addled Sex, Don't read this kids, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Games, Hands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

The night had started off with a hell for leather dash by Chloe from the precinct, to home, to Dan’s with an over excited child in tow, back home, shower, attending to everything that shouldn’t be hairy, dressed and finally, arriving at Lux in a whirlwind.

Friday evening in one of LA’s most expensive and indulgent clubs was well under way and Chloe bypassed the basement, up in the lift and straight to the penthouse. She knew Lucifer would be, well, being Lucifer in the club but this is how their arrangement had fallen into. When she was urchin free she would get to the penthouse when she could, throw a text to him and he would know she was there. At some point in the evening, he would arrive upstairs and well, nature usually took its course.

By the time Chloe had poured herself a glass of wine – Lucifer having given her free reign on his collection – and wandered out onto the balcony to watch the city below, it had been barely ten minutes since the text and she heard the lift ‘ding’. She knew it was him, could recognise the tread of his footsteps, before seconds later, his whole body engulfed hers. Chloe smiled as she immediately settled into the warmth of his presence, arms around her waist, body pressed to hers and lips on the back of her head. “I didn’t expect you yet”, she smiled, unable to turn around in his tight embrace even if she wanted to. "How is it downstairs?”

“Erect” he replied bluntly, taking handfuls of the grey sweatshirt she was wearing and pushing his hips into her backside. Yeah, she would agree with his assessment of the situation. 

Chloe snorted. “I meant Lux”, she replied, seeing him take the glass of wine from her and she assumed take a large mouthful before he handed it her back over her shoulder.

“Full” Lucifer responded. “I might have to employ a few more staff” he pondered. In fact he knew he would. “Your urchin established with her father?”

Chloe nodded. “I can stay the whole weekend” she replied, watching an ambulance scream down the street below them followed by a police cruiser, wondering for a second where her colleagues may end up tonight. “Dan has her until Monday evening”. 

“Lovely” Lucifer replied but Chloe said nothing in response. She knew his feelings towards children, even though her daughter seemed to be slowly thawing the Devil. “Got everything you need?”

“I think so” Chloe responded, relaxing even further into his presence. “Wine, wine and more wine. All good”, she purred, flexing her neck and feeling it crack in relief before he moved closer. Lucifer laughed into the crook of her neck, sliding his palms up and under the waistband of her sweatshirt, finding a vest top underneath. Chloe shivered from the breeze and knowing just what those hands could do. “Cold?” he asked, rubbing her abdomen lazily through the cotton top. 

“A bit” she responded. “But its okay”.

“As you wish” Lucifer replied, relaxing his grip on her slightly as she took a sip from the glass in her right hand. They were so close now that he had stopped second guessing her and she too had changed since she realised how committed he was capable of being to her but these simple moments after the rush of the day were so perfect. Chloe shivered again and she was able to turn in his arms this time, pressing her face close to his chest even though she had the glass slung to one side for fear of tipping it onto his silk shirt. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked. It irked him somewhat she would skip lunch or run out of the penthouse without breakfast. “Chinese or Thai be in order? Just a phone call away for whatever you desire”.

“Vietnamese?” she asked, but the doe eyes were unnecessary as he nodded, and fished his cell phone out of his pocket, still locking her into his embrace. He began speaking in Cham and Chloe simply listened, taking sips of wine and not understanding a word he was saying. He could be ordering all kinds for her but she found she didn’t mind. It still fascinated and flummoxed her how he knew every language under the sun.

Dinner, once it arrived, was downright heavenly as far as she was concerned; sitting cross legged on the floor of the penthouse with the almost banquet he had ordered spread out on the coffee table in a serious of white boxes. She had reported in her day, picked his brain about a case and they laughed. A lot. Chloe had expected him to go back down to Lux for a while and apart from a swift ten minutes, he had done, returning to find her tidying up the leftovers and mess they had made. As Chloe threw the last of the boxes in the trash can, she found him leaning on the kitchen worktop. “I think” he started, “you and I should play a few games”.

Chloe squinted at him as she straightened up. “I know your games, Lucifer” she responded cynically. “They usually involve you or me being tied to the headboard”.

“I meant a proper game” Lucifer replied, something inside him craving the Monopoly nights. Tying her to the headboard was for afterwards. “Cards maybe?” he suggested.

“And how I am meant to win against you?” she asked, hands going to her hips, but he looked hurt at her question. “I know you don’t cheat” Chloe continued with a smile trying to reassure him. “But you know every trick in the book”.

“Maybe” he shrugged, wandering off and plucking a fresh bottle of Macallan from the shelf. “You, me, this...” he said pointing at the bottle, “and poker maybe?”

“You have been domesticated” she laughed. 

“I hardly call whiskey, poker and fucking you through the floor to be domesticated Detective. Would you?” He was wearing that kind of face, expression that made her insides turn to an over excited, stupidly aroused puddle of jello.

Chloe felt her cheeks go red. The one person in the world who could get him drunk without much planning or thought and to be fair, alcohol did make that nagging little witch inside her chill out for a bit. A bit of alcohol addled sex never did a girl harm either, particularly with someone she knew wouldn’t take advantage of her. “Okay” she smiled, lifting the bottle from his hand and quite deliberately pushing past him, making sure he felt her body against his. She didn’t have to be drunk to tease him. 

Thanks to her Dad and Dan, Chloe was actually a rather smooth poker player although she knew as hand moved to hand, her thoughts were slowing down as she swallowed another shot. She was nicely buzzed bordering on drunk and as she looked across at Lucifer he was smiling at her dozily. They had played for a while, but it was obvious they were both losing interest. 

He was sitting propped up precariously against the burnt orange coach, long legs underneath the table. She was sitting, still cross legged opposite him; her back to the open balcony doors. Periodically, with every mouthful of whiskey, each hand of cards was becoming blurred to her eyes and her ability to add up was slowly leaving her. “Luce?” she asked, dropping her cards down on the table, not caring that had she not, she would have wiped the floor with him with that hand she had. She saw him down the last dregs of the bottle. Neat whiskey. She would regret it tomorrow. 

“Yes my darling?” he slurred. 

“I don’t want to play any more”, Chloe offered plaintively as she frowned.

“Me neither” Lucifer replied, throwing his hand down too, scattering the cards on the table. Bloody hell, he was rat arsed. “I want another drink though and...” He scowled trying to find the words he needed to speak but his brain and his vocal cords seemed to have acrimoniously divorced. Chloe raised her eyebrows, thinking about how to negotiate her way to the bar again. She might have to crawl on hands and knees. “And I want to see your tits” he added. 

Chloe burst out laughing. She’d already taken off her sweatshirt long ago as the whiskey had put her body temperature up to intolerable levels. It was just the cotton vest and shockingly bright blue lace bralette. “You’ve seen ‘em plenty times before, so no”, she offered, using the table to lever herself up and stand unsteadily. “Whiskey?”

“Naturally” he replied, feeling rather disappointed in her refusal of his perfectly reasonable request he felt. As she wobbled across to the bar, socks skidding slightly on the wooden floor, Lucifer flopped his head down on the couch cushion. Eyes closed, and with a stupid smile on his face, he listened to her retrieve a bottle hearing it slide off the shelf and all of a sudden he heard his name. Through the haze he turned his head, cheek resting happily on the cushion still. A rather amused grin spread across his face as, still carrying the bottle in her left hand, she drew up her vest top and flashed him. A less than five second glimpse of her chest but it satisfied the Devil’s devil. At least for now. 

Chloe was giggling happily as she walked back across to place the bottle heavily on the table. “Thank you “ he muttered, reaching for the bottle, unscrewing it and slinging the top. A mouthful later he spoke again. “Thank you for the alcohol and the tits. All three are very nice”.

“Nice?” she asked, mock hurt probably overstated in her drunken state as she wobbled again before sitting down with a thump. “My...” she gestured over her chest, “are just nice?” She was looking for a little more. 

“Yeah” he smiled. He felt so chilled and loose, happy and relaxed. At least with the Detective around he didn’t have to go through his whole collection to get a little bit merry. “Nice”, Lucifer repeated.

Chloe tutted; collecting together the cards of their abandoned game. Even in her state, she still felt the need to tidy up before she saw the bottle pushed across the table to her. “Drink, Detective” Lucifer offered. "Drink plenty". 

“You are so nice to me”, Chloe uttered quite sincerely as she took a mouthful, letting the liquid burn her. “Sharing. You're kind and thoughtful letting me drink your wine and your whiskey and thanking me for showing you my boobs”.

“Don’t embarrass the Devil, darling Detective” Lucifer offered sitting up again even though his back protested, stiff from sitting in one position for, well quite a while now. All these supposedly insurmountable obstacles they had seen and here they were; drunk as a pair of skunks, playing cards and she’d flashed him. 

The Devil had had a good night and it could only get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe crawled over to pull a cushion from another chair to sit on. “Another game?” she offered. 

“Nah”, Lucifer offered stretching his legs and reaching behind his head to pick up the remote for the television. “Come and sit with me” he offered and to their respective sides the large television flashed into life. He was too lethargic to get up and only seemed to half notice Chloe pushing the table out of the way. He felt her shift his knee and she turned, sitting between his legs. She leaned, her back on his chest, feeling a rumble from deep inside him as he moved from channel to channel. 

“What are we watching?” she asked, the bottle retrieved from the table and she was hanging onto it tightly like she did not want to let it go. 

“This” he replied, the screen settling on a burning fire place the sound filtering through from speakers that seemed to be dotted everywhere around the penthouse. “It makes me relax”.

Chloe watched as he tipped up the volume slightly, hearing the comforting crackle and yeah, the almost hypnotic sound starting take away some of the tension that still lingered in her body despite the whiskey. She put the bottle on the floor, flexing her back as she felt his hands land on her shoulders, hers on his outstretched thighs. It was incredibly obvious she loved being touched by those hands, fingertips casting up and down her bare arms and she let out a drunken sigh.

“Detective?” he asked. “Can I do something? Try something?” She was slowly rubbing his thighs and over his knees now and she was clearly a few steps ahead of him. She felt his tongue just slip up the shell of her ear. “What do you say?”

“Anything you like” she breathed, not too drunk to care, but she could feel just what her presence was doing to him and she felt rather powerful.

Carefully, and with her permission he pulled up the vest top she was wearing and it went over her head. It was slung to a place she would only find the next morning. “I want to see if I can make you come”.

Chloe laughed as she stretched her arms up and her palms landed softly on the back of his head. “You know you can. I thought you knew that by now”. He didn’t see her close her eyes, just listening to the sound of his breathing and the fireplace but Lucifer was not going to elaborate on his plans. 

His fingertips tickled over her abdomen, stroking gently but with a renewed purpose, over the lace of the bralette against her ribs, thumbs moving on every inch of skin bar her breasts. He could feel her deeper breaths as he caressed her skin for minute after minute and her hands left the back of his head. Even in his drunken state, his skills had pleasingly not left him. Sliding his fingers into the spaghetti straps he drew them down her arms, taking the material with it and exposing her to him. Chloe flopped her head to one side, hoping he might start kissing her neck but so far he stayed away.

In a circular motion he began to massage her breasts and areola at the same time; the second both thumbs found her tightening nipples she let out a long groan of pleasure, pushing herself into his palms. He chuckled as he continued to move his palms around, ever so lightly touching the peaks but the delicate motion was not enough and Chloe was vaguely aware of her own voice pleading with him. She was sure she managed to get out a 'get on with it' but all she got in turn from him was a quite literal devilish laugh as he squeezed and pushed; smoothed and flicked at her skin for what seemed like endless minutes and her increased sounds of pleasure. 

He felt her shift her hips and Chloe was trying not to help herself along, knowing he would stop if she did but she was slowing pushing her way to heaven. She lost track of just how long he had been doing it, but as she tightened her grip on his thighs Chloe knew full well she was going to come, and sooner rather than later as his experimental endeavours were paying off. He was going to be a smug shit now. To stop herself touching her own body she slid her fingers into his hair again, the move inadvertently causing her to arch her back and allow his hands to engulf more of her flesh. “Luce...” she stuttered. “Shit...keep doing that. You’re gonna...”

He smiled to himself. He had always wondered if those fantasies she had imparted to him about his hands on her body and even in this six month relationship, there was still so much to try and making her come from playing with her breasts alone was one. Lucifer stepped up his attentions, twisting and soothing, pulling on her and between that, her relaxed state and her own brain, she was arching her back even more now, breathing through to make it last. “Your hands are...perfect” Chloe stammered, rolling her hips, missing the feeling between her legs of being full of his fingers or cock.

She was mewling, gasping for breath and Lucifer was torn between slowing down and the anticipation of seeing her break apart. The latter won and maybe a few seconds later her body clamped around nothing and she came without a noise, digging her fingertips into his thighs, pushing, pushing her ass into the floor. “You are perfect” he whispered in her ear, Chloe quickly licking her lips to fight the fact she had been mouth breathing and waited for her heart rate to slow as she slumped back against him. As she regained her senses, Chloe almost felt embarrassed that he could do that to her, the drunken high shoved away by hormones. 

Chloe slid out of his embrace and turned around, kneeling between his legs. “Don’t look so smart with yourself”. Drunk Chloe had been right after all.

“I’m not“ he smiled. “I just always wondered what would happen if I tried that and I am pleased I was found to be right”.

Chloe tutted as she pulled up the straps on her bralette again. The alcohol was starting to wear off a little now now and she grabbed the bottle, letting the whiskey infuse her blood again. She was about to put it down again when Lucifer gestured at his own mouth. Carefully, and genuinely trying not to choke him, she dripped the liquid on his tongue and as she leant forward, Chloe licked his lips catching a drop that had slipped out. The noise he made almost made her come again right there and then and he was obviously restless. 

He knew that he was already rock hard just from hearing her and he shuddered when she ran her palm over the zipper of his trousers. Lucifer bit hard down on his bottom lip. “Don’t” Chloe whispered, forcing him to let go with her thumb. “I’ll make you bleed”. 

Lucifer laughed. “Don’t care”.

“I do” Chloe protested, shunting backwards so she could pop open the button of his trousers move the zip down. As ever he was commando and it still made her shake her head. She shuffled back a little further leaning down and started to gently lick him from the base all the way to the top and down again. She quickly glanced up, just to make sure. Despite the fact he was building her confidence up slowly, she could hear snide remarks from her first, but older, boyfriend in her head. Chloe closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Lucifer moving her hair out of the way. She heard him gasp when she moved and her mouth engulfed the head, tongue swirling and flicking at the frenulum. He was stroking her hair but not holding, knowing what she had said long ago that if he pulled her hair she would kill him and meant it. She never objected to be tied to a headboard but pulling her hair? No, hated that level of control and even the Devil could not change her mind.

Chloe pressed with her palm down flat on the base of his penis, when she felt him twitch against her tongue. Not yet, she thought and Chloe eased off, lips ghosting over his sensitive skin. She took him out of her mouth but kept her palm pressed down even though Lucifer made a disgruntled noise when he realised and felt a cool breeze over his damp skin. As a temporary parting gift, she ran her flattened tongue up and down his length again and when she was sure his breathing has slowed and his tense abdomen had relaxed.

She kneeled up again, kissing her way up his neck, jaw and finally his mouth. He could kiss her for hours and be perfectly satisfied with it; most of their early dates had been spent that way until she felt comfortable enough to take them a step further - until she felt happy enough for him to see her naked in another context than a dropped towel. 

Chloe broke away and looked intently at him, seemingly gauging her options but her mind must have wandered because the next thing she heard was him speaking. “I want you.”

"And don't I know it", Chloe laughed, leaning back to grab the bottle of whiskey again. She took several mouthfuls, only for him to find it highly amusing when her eyes started watering. He grabbed the bottle and did the same, his head starting to spin. 

“Shit, that stuff is lethal for you human’s isn’t it?” he asked. She simple smiled a silly smile, this time standing up and wiggling out of her pale blue jeans and lacy underwear. It took some difficulty, and to be frank, Lucifer was going to be no help as he was almost in a puddle. Chloe sat again, her knees either side of his hips, just letting their most intimate parts touch lightly. Lucifer could smell the delicate perfume she wore she was now that close. 

"I do like the turquoise ", Lucifer noted, tracking a finger down the edge of the lace of the bralette. "Did you have big plans for tonight?"

Chloe laughed. “Might have”. She moved forward hearing him hiss as her body cast its wetness over his skin, his hands finding the soft skin of her hips and over her ass. She had put on the weight she had lost when he left and a little bit more as a consequence of expensive restaurants and pizza nights in. Not that he cared and she knew it. 

“Good” Lucifer replied. “Now put me inside you”.

She leant forward again, needing more of the taste of whiskey from his lips, pushing at him, feeling his jaw relax under her palms, and deliberately ignored his request.


End file.
